


Candy

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [15]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Joe has eaten all the candy for the trick-or-treaters.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Candy

Halloween is one of your and Joe's favorite holidays and as every year, you decorate your house with webs, carved pumpkins, fake skeletons and ghosts. Of course, you also have a large bowl of candy for the trick-or-treaters standing on the sideboard by the door. After preparing everything for the evening, you take a look into the bowl to check if it's filled up - only to find one candy bar left.

"Joe!" you call and he appears in the hallway with a sheepish smile, probably knowing why you want to talk. Raising a brow at him, you hold the almost empty bowl up. "Did you seriously eat all the candies that were meant for the kids?"

"I am a kid!" he protests, pouting.

"Mentally, yes," you admit, looking at his dinosaur costume. "But I'm talking about the actual children that are going to drop by and ask for sweets in an hour."

There's a pause and he eventually looks up at you with a defeated expression. "Should I get another bag?"

You sigh and put the bowl back down, glancing at the clock. "Please do."


End file.
